CAT
Were you looking for one of CAT's counterparts: Candy, Old Candy, RAT, Shadow Candy, or Nightmare Cat? Main= CAT, also known as The Cat, is a new animatronic and antagonist appearing in Five Nights at Candy's 2. He is the first incarnation of Candy. He, along with RAT, appears in Night 6 and Night 8 only. Appearance He is almost ironically similar to RAT. They both have the same dominant color and have fallen into disrepair. However, CAT has a cat shaped head unlike RAT, as he has a rat shaped head, to differentiate their species, respectively. CAT also has hollowed eyes, with the right eye bearing stitches. Like RAT, he has a stitch running across his head and the same joints, yet, he doesn't have a metallic skin or layer showing. Unlike his successors, Candy and Cindy, CAT himself lacks whiskers. He has a large hole in his chest. Similar to RAT, he has 2-3 metallic cubes on his arms. He also has many cubic teeth, like Candy and Cindy. However, unlike the two, he has no fanged teeth. He has exposed endoskeleton fingers, along with his left hand and lower left leg, with parts of his upper left leg exposed. His body is damaged, as is his head. He also seems to be less damaged than RAT. Behavior CAT becomes active on Night 6 and Night 8. He has two methods of attacking the player. He can attempt to enter a vent like Chester, but if a phone is activated, CAT will stay in that room temporarily. He can also attack from the Main Hall like Candy, Cindy, and Blank. He can kill the player, if they have the Maintenance Panel up, or if they are looking around the Main Hall. CAT will start in Cam 015 on Night 6 and Cam 013 on Night 8. Alongside RAT, he doesn't seem to have the ability to disable phones, strangely. This can be possibly a bug in the game, however. Trivia *From Emil Macko's concept art in the Extra menu, CAT was originally going to have his teeth more sharper. **This was scrapped for an unknown reason. *Unlike the other animatronics, CAT and RAT can appear in the same room together. *After passing Night 8, clicking on the fourth star on the main menu will send the player to a minigame, showing the Grand Reopening of Candy's Burgers and Friends, with CAT and RAT performing. This most likely is the very first establishment, and existed sometime before 1965 (when Old Candy and Blank were most likely first created, judging by their minigame), with New Candy, and New Cindy made around 1992, while CAT and RAT have deteriorated. **This may suggest that they are the original animatronics of the CTC Entertainment franchise, paralleling Fredbear and Spring Bonnie from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. *CAT and RAT are both similar to Tom and Jerry, from the series of the same name. **Additionally, both of their names rhyme, and they do work together to get to the player. *When viewing CAT and RAT on the extras menu, the music will slow down and change to a low beat. *If the player is attacked by CAT or RAT, the Game Over screen says that Marylin was murdered by an unknown assailant, to the point where it resembles a bear attack, according to the newspaper shown. If the player is attacked by any other of the animatronics, the Game Over screen simply claims that Marylin has gone missing. **This means CAT and RAT are the only animatronics that will expose Marylin's corpse, after killing her. *Being in all capitals like RAT's name, people thought that both names were acronyms. **It was debunked by Emil Macko in a reddit post *Some thought that CAT and RAT were springlock animatronics, but this has been disconfirmed by Emil Macko on Twitter. |-|Audio= |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen Fnac2 main menu cat semerone.gif|CAT on the main menu. The cat.png|CAT from the Extras Menu. Gameplay The Cat in Cam 11 (1).png|CAT in Cam 011. RAT and The Cat in Cam 11.png|CAT, with RAT in Cam 011. The cat vent cam11.gif|CAT, trying to enter the vent in Cam 011. The Cat in Cam 11 (3).png|CAT being scared away by a phone call in Cam 011. The Cat in Cam 12 (1).png|CAT in Cam 012. RAT and The Cat in Cam 12.png|CAT, with RAT in Cam 012. The cat vent cam12.gif|CAT trying to enter the vent in Cam 012. The Cat in Cam 12 (3).png|CAT being scared away by a phone call in Cam 012. The Cat in Cam 13 (1).png|CAT in Cam 013. RAT and The Cat in Cam 13.png|CAT with RAT in Cam 013. The cat vent cam13.gif|CAT trying to enter the vent in Cam 013. The Cat in Cam 13 (3).png|CAT being scared away by a phone call in Cam 013. The Cat in Cam 14 (1).png|CAT in Cam 014. RAT and The Cat in Cam 14.png|CAT with RAT in Cam 014. The cat vent cam14.gif|CAT trying to enter the vent in Cam 014. The Cat in Cam 14 (3).png|CAT being scared away by a phone call in Cam 014. The Cat in Cam 15 (1).png|CAT in Cam 015. RAT and The Cat in Cam 15.png|CAT with RAT in Cam 015. The cat vent cam15.gif|CAT trying to enter the vent in Cam 015. The Cat in Cam 15 (3).png|CAT being scared away by a phone call in Cam 015. The Cat in Cam 16 (1).png|CAT in Cam 016. RAT and The Cat in Cam 16.png|CAT with RAT in Cam 016. The cat vent cam16.gif|CAT trying to enter the vent in Cam 016. The Cat in Cam 16 (3).png|CAT being scared away by a phone call in Cam 016. 1474 The Cat Main Hall Threat Low.png|CAT far away in the office. 1475 The Cat Main Hall Threat Medium.png|CAT nearing the player in the office 1476 The Cat Main Hall Threat High.png|CAT close to the player in the office The Cat jumpscare (1).gif|CAT's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel or the vent. The Cat jumpscare (2).gif|CAT's jumpscare when looking at the office or the vent. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Withered Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2